


Princess Justice

by NiteStar19



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: <--- Oops that was a spoiler, A03 Secrets, Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chat Blanc can't change me, Chat Noir's On His Own, Episode: s03 Ladybug, Everyone's Friggin Akumatized, F/M, Gabriel is gonna die, Identity Reveal, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Princess Justice, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Salt, Scarlet Moth, Tell me how the fic actually shows up on the works page, Yes I still believe in Reveals, oof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiteStar19/pseuds/NiteStar19
Summary: Did someone ask for an Akumatized Marinette? We've added a bit of salt. You have a side of fluff. WOuLd YoU LikE tO BuY iT?





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> Roses are Red, Cornflowers are the color of the sea
> 
> Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir does not belong to me

"Princess Justice. I am Hawkmoth" the words echoed in Marinette's head.

She was ready. She could see flashbacks of all the injustices done to her. Lila deserved what was coming to her.

"All I need is Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous" Hawkmoth said.

Lucky for him, she had them right with her. She reached up to her ears to take out the earrings. She was ready. She wasn't going to fail Hawkmoth.

"Do we have a deal?" Hawkmoth asked.

She could feel the nudge in her purse. It was faint. She could barely feel it, but she fought off the nagging thought in her brain. NO. Don't do it. It was telling her. She shook her head.

"Yes, Hawkmoth" she uttered.

The dark, purple magic flew across her body. Her purse turned into a meteor hammer. The bands in her hair formed to materialize a diadem across her forehead. Her jacket and shirt turned into a rosey-pink Qipao Dress with white oriental flowers across her bodice. Her hair turned into a bun, tied with white, silk ribbon.

As she opened her eyes, she looked down to see the earrings in her hand. They glistened as if to acknowledge her now akumatized form. Then she pocketed them in her dress. She could give it to Hawkmoth later.

She now had the power to expose the truth. First, she needed to get Lila. She looked around the room. Where was she?

Princess Justice (PJ for short) was about to take off until Verity Queen (VQ for short) held her back by a rope.

"What do you think you're doing?" VQ asked.

"I'm going to reveal the truth about that liar. Finish her off, once and for all" PJ answered.

VQ seeing the truth in her words, stepped back.

"We are a team, Princess Justice. We work together" VQ said.

Something in Varsity Queen's words tugged at her heart.

"No. He gave us the same powers. We don't work together"

Verity Queen opened her mouth to say more, but then seemed to think better of it. Princess Justice snorted.

"Right. I'm going to go now" Princess Justice said.

"Watch Out for Ladybug and Chat Noir. Stay Safe" Verity Queen replied.

"Okay, Mom" Princess Justice sarcastically remarked.

Verity Queen raised an eyebrow at that.

"Okay, I understand that my comeback backlashed"

Princess Justice walked out of the locker room. She bounded on the rooftop, scouting for that malevolent, lying daughter of a-

"You do realize that you're talking outloud, right Princess?"

She whipped around to see Chat Noir leaning on one of the pillars. She smirked. That cat probably thinks that I'll be an easy one to defeat, She thought.

"Hey, Kitty. Pretty paw-lease give me your miraculous?"

"Aw. You asked mew so purr-fectly. I'm also tempted"

Truth.

"Are you? Good. That means I won't have to go through the second choice"

"What's the second choice?"

Princess Justice let the meteor hammer fall into her hands.

"Oh. I'll spare the details. But it would be very painful"


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roses are Red, Cornflowers are the color of the sea
> 
> Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir does not belong to me
> 
> Yesterday I made 3 mistakes, 2 of them were accidental. 1 was purposeful.
> 
> The 2 were grammatical errors. The 1 was how I described Marinette's akumatization form. I was gonna write about how Marinette's Akumatization would look like and I wouldn't describe the actual colors? Who do you take me for? I wasn't gonna pass up that opportunity.
> 
> That being said, enjoy the chapter.

"Are you? Good. That means I won't have to go through the second choice"

"What's the second choice?"

Princess Justice let the meteor hammer fall into her hands.

"Oh. I'll spare the details. But it would be very painful"

Chat Noir's eyes widened for a second, betraying his confidence. He let his face turn back into his mocking expression.

"I don't think that's technically something princess would carry on themselves. It's a bit too spiky" Chat said as he gulped.

"Oh, come now. It's not as intimidating as it looks. If I touch you with this, it'll just put you in a state of depression. It would be painful, nothing physical, though. If I touch a building with this, then…"

Princess Justice spun her meteor hammer in the column nearest to him. The spikes on the end ball hit the brick column with such force that it broke into pieces that flew towards Chat Noir. Chat Noir watched the blocks fall down near him. On his right side, a broken brick column, on the other side, debris from the damage.

"It'll be used just as intended" Princess Justice smirked.

She knew that, regardless of her showing something that should have put any other person running, he was going to fight her.

And he was going to lose.

"Well, Princess, I'll consider giving you my miraculous, if you give me your akumatized object"

Lie.

"You think you can give me false hope, Chat Noir? I can tell exactly when you are lying"

"Well then you would know that I'm telling the truth when I know my lady will come and beat you"

Truth

The honesty in his words made her laugh. He truly believes that his lady will come to save him.

"You, poor cat. Your lady won't come to save your sorry butt. You can try to fight me. But you'll have to do it alone"

Oh. She was going to have so much fun with this. She could feel the doubt installed in the truth. It was the tiniest bit.

"I'm not giving over my miraculous"

Truth.

"I know. Which is why I got you right where I needed you to be" I said, simply.

It was then chat realised that he was trapped between the 2 sides of jagged sharp, brick, 1 with open rooftop (one step back and he would fall off), and 1 with her blocking his path out.

"Clever, Princess. Un-fur-tunately not claw-ver enough to realize that I have something called a baton, which lets me escape"

He brought out the baton twirling it in the air. However, before he could get a good grip on his baton. She shot her meteor hammer forward, the spiky ends millimeters away from his face, rendering himself in a state of surprise. She was easily able to hit the baton with her meteor hammer, causing it to fly miles away from the rooftop.

"Hmm. Insensé chaton. I believe you think I have an IQ equivalent to the other brainless akumas. If that is the case, I think this is the time where you start treating me like an equal. It's just you and me now. Your baton, which is your weapon and communication device, is gone. So what's it going to be, Chaton. Or do we have to check if cats really do land on their feet"

There were 2 outcomes. She didn't really care which one happened.

Chat Noir's face lit up as if he had a lightbulb moment.

"I'm glad we had a nice "chat", purr-incess. As much as I had a lovely time, I think it's time for me to leave"

And with that Chat smirked.

"Cataclysm!"

Princess Justice groaned inside. He was way too predictable. There were 2 ways he would have done it. Either A) he jumped over the roof and used something like his tail as a lever himself from one roof to another or B) he cataclysm one of the sides, starting his 5 minute timer. If she could chase him long enough, then she could figure out his identity and achieve her goal easier.

Chat Noir touched the rubble that was still intact and jumped to his right. He did a quick 2-fingered salute and started to run away.

"Ta-ta, princess" he called out.

Princess Justice moved to follow him.

All of a sudden, Chat Noir's foot slipped off the roof and he was unable to balance himself on the roof. His foot was walking on air and-

In a heartbeat, Marinette was there holding him, with one hand, as he was about to fall off. Chat's emerald green eyes met her akumatized blue-bell.

Their surprised looks were exchanged, but their eyes did not stray to another area. They looked at each other deeply.

The moment was broken by the beep of Chat Noir's ring. A startled Princess Justice let go of him. He fell off the roof, but was quickly able to swing himself up and grab onto the railing of the school. He raced out of view.

This time, Princess Justice, didn't make a single move to chase him.

Even though, Hawkmoth was screaming in her ear for the entirety of the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA-HA. YOU THOUGHT I WOULDN'T"T PUBLISH THIS TODAY, DID YOU? GUESS WHAT? I FINISHED THIS 36 MINUTES BEFORE MIDNIGHT.
> 
> If you were wondering on how I did on my tests, then I'm happy to tell you that I got a 98 on the test.
> 
> You probably don't care.


	3. 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roses are Red, Cornflowers are the color of the sea
> 
> Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir does not belong to me

Princess Justice sat on the Eiffel Tower watching over the city that she used to love now in a zombie like state. Some were snogging after Zombizou's influence. Others were akumatized. The akumatized became a community of their own.

A community, she refused to join them. If she could have it, she would have destroyed them because they too doubted her against Lila. Unfortunately for her, Hawkmoth would not appreciate the thought.

Princess Fragrance was being serviced by her loyal followers, those who were also akumatized followed her. Some strayed clear of her. Dark Cupid was throwing arrows at the snogging couples just for fun, although Zombizou once again kissed them back together. This has been going on for 2 days.

No sign of Chat Noir.

No sign of the refugees, ones who survived the swarming akuma attack.

No sign of pathetic, cowardly Lila.

All the other Akumas were pathetic, she thought. Having simple meanings to their motives and then staying akumatized only to serve in debt for Hawkmoth. One sight of either Ladybug or Chat Noir and they would have to pounce on the heroes.

Lucky for her, she was already step ahead of all those idiotic brats. She reached inside her hidden pocket to reveal the earrings. She managed to hide them mentally away from Hawkmoth.

Like last time, it seemed Hawkmoth didn't want to go outside until the 2 showed up for the battle.

She sighed.

Where would Lila hide? Princess Justice had checked Lila's home. The school. She even checked the bakery that she had once lived in. What would be a safe protected place more than the estate in-

Oh.

Of course.

The only place with a high enough security and probably hidden rooms is the Agreste Mansion. Alya, Chloe, Sabrina, Adrien and Nino (yes my nino won't be akumatized) would be seeking refuge in the house. And if they were stupid enough, which they were, then they would have Lila hiding in the house.

She was going to have to visit her beloved friends.

Princess Justice smile with glee. She picked up her meteor hammer. As she felt the weighted handle in her palms, she smirked.

They won't know what hit them.

She made her way got the rich mansion. It stood untouched while others were damaged. She watched from a rooftop as a few akumas tried to enter through the gates. A siren sounded and nearly 5 large Taser guns shot at the akumas, knocking them unconscious. As she approached the gates, a sudden siren cut through the air as the 5 large taser guns once again appeared from the wall targeting at her. Before they could shoot, she smashed them into pieces with her meteor hammer.

"How pathetic. They didn't even put up a fight" she said out loud.

However, she knew that time was now ticking, the security cameras around her had started to record. It was only a matter of seconds before the défense system tried to become stronger. She blew the camera a kiss. Before jumping over the wall and prancing towards the door. She skipped on the step reaching the front door.

"Knock. Knock" Princess Justice said.

To her greatest disappointment, no one said "Who's there?"

"I'm giving all of you in there to the count of 3 to open the door or I demolish it. If there is anyone in there of course"

Hawkmoth suddenly entered her mind.

"No, Princess Justice. You will not break in to the house" he commanded.

Although, his words sounded quite tempting, she pushed away the command.

"Do you want the Ladybug and Chat Noir miraculouses or what? Are you stopping me from doing what I'm trying to do, Hawk Moth? Because face it. I'm your best bet here. All the other akumas have already failed you more than once" she said as she smirked, knowing that she had caught him.

She could feel him falter. It wouldn't be the first time that a akuma got the best of him. The old man was getting desperate to do whatever it took to achieve his goal. Now to put the killing blow.

"So unless you want to lose the only chance you have of winning, you will let me break this door down now. I've already gave them more than 3 seconds"

Hawkmoth left her mind, silent. She grinned. She hoped that it was enough to keep him at bay forever. After all, she couldn't have him interrupting her in the middle of all her dramatic speeches.

"Time was up 10 seconds ago!" she said as she slammed the door open with her hammer. As the pieces of the door, flew inside the room.

The inside was empty. Not a person in sight. She walked into the living room, dining room, and even other random closets. There was no one to be seen.

"Oh I see. Are we playing Hide-and-Seek? I'd say I don't have time for this, but I guess it could make things a little bit more fun" she said as she stood in the foyer.

"Let the game begin"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friend: Hey what did you get on the test?
> 
> NIteStar: 61/63
> 
> Friend: Oh. I got a 62/63
> 
> NiteStar:...
> 
> Friend:...
> 
> NiteStar: Give me your paper. I have to check if the teacher marked any of them wrong.
> 
> NiteStar: I KNEW IT. MR. _ QUESTION 25 WAS MARKED WRONG FOR ME.
> 
> LATER...
> 
> Other Friend: Hey. What did you get on the test?
> 
> NiteStar: I got a 62/63. BOOYAH. IN YOUR FACE. ARE YA JEALOUS?
> 
> Other Friend: 57/63
> 
> NiteStar: Oh Jeez. Sorry. I was messing with you. Are you okay right now? Should I be calling the paramedics?


	4. 04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roses are Red, Cornflowers are the color of the sea  
Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir does not belong to me
> 
> (Thank You for reading my notes because I like to think that I’m allowed to show the public how frustrated I am in my life and my stupid sense of humor that I like to say).
> 
> So what happened? What took you so long to write another chapter?
> 
> Well, since I’m still in school. And DON’T have a phone (yes you read that right. I don’t have a phone) my ipad is the thing I write in and then let it update to my laptop (which I do not carry to school, because I’m madly clumsy) after it is connected to the same wifi. I use the Google Doc Apps. Offline. This is where things go messy. 
> 
> What happens that you have to be extremely careful is that you are not allowed to open the google docs on your laptop before your ipad. You are supposed to keep sign into your email and then just let the laptop update WITHOUT clicking on to your story. 
> 
> Because if you don’t do that, then the app thinks that you updated your laptop and decides to update the iPad instead. 
> 
> At this point, I just decided to keep the fanfiction away for a while because I was really furious at my iPad. Did you know how many words I wrote? 2,753. 
> 
> I was heartbroken, guys and gals. 
> 
> Anyways. This happened on September 27th. 
> 
> Okay what happened after that?
> 
> I had tests. And Guess what? Next week, I’ll be having half semester tests and my greatest foe of all: PSAT. And then I’ll have Fall break (which is 4 days (including the weekend)) so what does this mean for you, dudes and dudettes?
> 
> Absolutely Nothing. 
> 
> Well I finished the chapter now so here ya go.

Tikki was exhausted after trying her best to catch up with Adrien. They kept moving from place to place. But she never found the right time to show herself. 

Tikki was sitting on the window ledge of his mansion. They arrived here around 2 hours ago. 

She knew that Adrien was confused of why Ladybug wasn’t showing up. He would know soon. 

MLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCNMLBCN

Adrien was stuck in this loop ever since the day. 

Hawk Moth had akumatized nearly everyone. And the ones who weren’t akumatized, were affected by the akumas. 

Alya, Nino, Chloe, Sabrina and the person he was trying his best to ignore and avoid. 

Lila. 

They found her in an alley that was covered in filth. She was crying, but he knew they were crocodile tears. However, Alya, Nino, and Sabrina fell for it. They believed that we “survivors” needed to stick together. Chloe stuck with his opinion of not letting Lila join us. 

But Majority over Minority. 

They couldn’t get out of Paris. Akumas and The Affected are blocking every exit and entrance. So they kept moving from place to place. Usually during the night, when most of the akumas were tired. He soon learned that each and every one was on orders to capture any unaffected people, Ladybug, and Chat Noir. 

Ladybug was nowhere to be seen. He tried calling each and every time that he had free time, but the time was too short and he never got a response from her. 

He was hoping that she was safe. 

Safe. 

Marinette.

He saw her get akumatized right in front of his eyes. He failed her. He thought he was trying to protect her. But looking back, he realized that he was trying to protect everyone. Trying to protect the both of them. He only cared for one of them. But his job as a hero was to protect everyone. 

But even Heroes can’t protect everyone. He had to learn it the hard way. 

Marinette was curious. Or should he say Princess Justice. Somehow, she knew him better than he thought she would. She was able to estimate all of his moves and counterattack them. What could that mean? More importantly, when she saved him from falling off the roof of the school. His cheeks blushed in embarrassment or something else. Something about Marinette’s gaze when she saved him made him want to go closer to her. She made it painfully clear that she was not some other doofus akumatized person. She made sure that he didn’t underestimate her. She made sure that he should give his all when he has to save her. She made sure all the questions that he didn’t know he needed were answered. But she also made sure to leave questions in his brain, that made him lose sleep. 

He sat down on the couch in his room. Normally, his window would be emitting light from the outside. However the whole house was under security. His windows were covered by shutters. It made him more on edge than ever. The only way he was able to break into his own house was by knowing every inch of the place. Well, almost every inch. He knew the area like the back of his hand. 

When they arrived at the house. They place was desolate. No one was in any of the rooms. Gabriel, Nathalie, and Gorilla were nowhere to be seen. It confused Adrien, but nonetheless believed that they must be akumatized. 

Nino and Alya suddenly excused themselves from the couch. 

That left only Chloe and Sabrina and ______ in the room. 

As Chloe commanded Sabrina to get something for her. He knew that he was going to be stuck in a room with the 2 girls who always invaded his personal space. 

Yah. Not happening. He moved to go to the bathroom. 

“Where are you going Adrien?” Lila asked from behind me. 

“To the Bathroom to y’know” He said as he walked even faster than before. 

“Can I come along?” 

Adrien froze. He turned his head slowly. 

“What did you say?” he said in a low voice, hinting that he did not have the mental capability to deal with her.

“Oh- nothing. Nothing. I said nothing” Lila said as she looked down at her feet. 

Adrien just shot her a shadowed glare and slammed the bathroom door close behind him. 

“I swear to god, if we have to use someone as bait to save the group we’re using her” 

“I agree” said an unfamiliar voice.

Adrien started at the voice that he vaguely recognized. 

“Who’s there?” he asked, trembling a bit. Hoping that it wasn’t an akuma. 

A red blur came before him. Then the features of the blur began to take shape into a...Kwami. 

“Tikki?!” Adrien asked surprised. 

Tikki panted as she tried to catch her breath. 

“Hello Adrien, or should I say Chat Noir, it’s nice to meet you again”

“Tikki?!” Adrien said again, in shock. 

“I know this is kind of sudden Adrien, but I have the earrings and I need you to be Ladybug for this mission” Tikki sheepishly held out the pair of red and black spotted earrings as if she had stolen them from her owner. 

What?

What was the kwami doing here? Shouldn’t she be with ladybug? Where is Ladybug? Is she in danger? Is she in need of help? Is Tikki in need of help? Is there an akumatized person holding ladybug hostage? Did an akuma hurt his lady? Did Ladybug run away without her kwami? Did Ladybug stop being Ladybug? Did she quit being Ladybug? Is Tikki ownerless? Did Ladybug leave him? Did she-

“Adrien! I need you to calm down. Please. It isn’t the best time to hyperventilate! I don’t know what you’re thinking but I need you to stay positive” Tikki shouted, clearly concerned for the boy who was taking quick breaths as his eyes widened more and more. 

Plagg whizzed out of Adrien’s pocket to tackle Tikki into a bear hug. He seemed to be somber at the moment as he took in Tikki’s expression. 

“Oh Tikki. I’m so sorry. I didn’t think that this would happen. I didn’t even see it coming” Plagg said, cryptically. 

Adrien looked between them, lost. He was missing something. The earrings. MIA Ladybug. Tikki Appearing out of Nowhere. Plagg saying Sorry. 

“What are you apologizing for, Plagg? What happened, Tikki? Why are you here? Is everything alright?” Adrien asked taking Tikki into the palm of his hands as he held her, delicately. 

Her big blue eyes finally met his. It was then he realized just how sad the kwami was. The eyes showed so much more pain that he had ever seen. 

“Ladybug has been compromised” Tikki said at last. 

It took a few moments for the words to register in his brain. This was so much worse than he had ever thought of. No. Ladybug couldn’t, wouldn’t. 

“What- What’s that supposed to mean?” Adrien asked so quietly, as if each word was going to break him. 

“She,” Tikki looked to the side as if to keep her tears in check, “won’t be able to join us for this fight”

“WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!” Adrien shouted, unable to control his fear in check. 

Tikki, then let a tear loose from her eyes. Then ever so softly…

“She’s akumatized” 

A pounding came on the door of his bathroom. Adrien and the Kwamis looked fearfully at the door. 

“Adrien! What happened? We heard you shout!” Alya asked from the other side. 

Adrien looked at the frail kwami in his hands and said in a steady voice “I’m fine. Sorry. Just needed to let out all the frustration I was feeling” 

A pause of silence. He would have thought she were gone if it weren’t for the shadow still standing outside his door. 

“Okay. You can let it all out, Adrien. It has been a few tough days on all of us” 

“Thank You, Alya” He said. 

The shadow disappeared from his door. 

He looked back at Tikki. He wanted to let loose of all his emotions but first…

“You heard Alya, Tikki. Let it all out” 

Tikki, then let out a wail, and started to blabber about what happened.

“She was so strong, Adrien. She even fought off the first time the akuma came after her. Hawkmoth, oh, that vile human being, let out the akumas at the worst time when she was at her utter weakest. The anger, frustration, sadness was so high when the akuma affected her. I wish I could have helped more. I told her to try to resist the akuma, but she just brushed me off. I wish I could have taken more care of her. Maybe I could have done something to stop this from happening. I tried so hard. I thought that she was taking the right path. And her friends, Adrien, most of them didn’t even stand up for her. It was just her best friend and...her other friend. Her parents were also almost buying the argument against her. I should have done something more. I should have done better. I should have helped more. And now, she’s akumatized” Tikki sobbed. 

Plagg tried to comfort Tikki by rubbing her back. It didn’t work very well. After some time, Tikki decreased to sniffling. 

“This is all because of that Lila! I hope something terrible happens upon her” Tikki proclaimed in anger. 

Adrien was surprised to hear this news. 

“Lila caused Ladybug’s akumatization?” Adrien asked. 

Tikki, all of a sudden, looked very nervous. However, before she could answer, a siren blared in the room. 

Tikki hid in Adrien’s pocket along with Plagg. Adrien raced into his bedroom, opening the door of his bathroom and making way to the monitors in the living room of the mansion. Alya, Nino, Sabrina, Chloe and Lila were right behind him, curious of what the noise was about. 

As Adrien opened up the security feed, he saw that 2 akumatized people had attempted to enter through the gates. Phew. They didn’t make it. 

As everyone was just about to sigh in relief, another figure made their way into the screen. Adrien instantly recognized this one. 

Frick. 

As everyone’s eyes widened in recognition, Adrien’s were rising in panic. 

“She won’t be able to break into the house. The system is state of the art, right?” LIla asked. 

Adrien wasn’t able to answer. 

As Princess Justice approached the mansion, the guns were whipped out. Adrien’s heart squeezed in suspense. In a whip of a motion, she destroyed all of them so fast that the cameras couldn’t clearly catch all the action. 

“Holy Cow.” Nino was the only one who was able to speak as everyone else’s jaws were touching the floor. 

Everyone watched her next motions as she slowly turned towards the camera…

And blew it a kiss. 

She bounded over the fence. 

Adrien immediately got up from the monitors. 

“We need to hide. Now”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Nino actually say Holy Cow? No. He replaced the cow with something else. 
> 
> Time to share something interesting that happened in life to me, today. 
> 
> I had to study for a test in one of my AP classes. So I went to bed at 1am and woke up at 3:55am. I knew I was pushing my limit. But I had no choice. If I wanted to keep my grade as an A, I needed to study. I went to school like a Zombie. My first class is math. And stars above did I try so hard to stay awake. My school has a strict no-sleeping in class policy. But I ended up sleeping for not 10 minutes. Not 20 minutes. But 45 MINUTES. It was in the last 5 minutes of class that my teacher decided to wake me up. No, it wasn’t because he thought “oh she’s such a hard working student. I’m sure it’ll be fine if she slept for 30 more minutes”. He just barely knows I exist. I didn’t get a detention, so I’m thankful for that. Then the next class was Reading (AKA THE BEST CLASS TO EXIST) and I made it my mission to not fall asleep so I got Diet Coke to keep me awake.  
Fun Fact about me: I will always cry when I drink too much Diet Coke.  
I spent nearly half of the period close to tears. But it kept me awake. Fast Forward to Lunch and I realize that I FREAKING FORGOT TO DO MY HOMEWORK THAT IS DUE IN THE CLASS THAT I STUDIED THE TEST FOR. So I spent the whole entire lunch period drinking Diet Coke and finishing my homework. All of 3rd class, my tummy was rumbling as if a volcano were about to burst from it. And during my AP class, I finished the test in 15 minutes. And I spent the rest of the period trying to go to sleep, but darn the caffeine in Diet Coke works good.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I am a huge music freak. I know artists that the minority know like 
> 
> Neovaii  
Nevve  
Tech Thieves  
AViVA  
grandson  
Sickick  
Troyboi  
Annella  
SAMAHTA  
Taska Black  
More people should listen to these artists. This news was just brought to light for me because I was showing my friends these artists and they just didn’t get me. The part that kind of hurt me was that when they said “Oh. That’s weird”. And I was like ‘Oh so when you don’t know something, then you’re so fast to put it in the weird zone? Some morality, you have there’. It kind of ticked me off because most of what I try to say is sometimes put off as weird. Just because I have different tastes does NOT mean that I am a weird person. Hopefully there are more out in the world where people won’t judge me and actually take my opinions seriously and at least give it a chance before writing up their opinion. 
> 
> Or maybe this is just what people are like in High School? Maybe people think that they have to be more mature and more lenient to the majority of the society. Who knows? I’ll probably know when I take AP Psychology. 
> 
> Now on to the chapter:

“You can hide, but you can’t run. I will find you either way. I mean, I won’t hurt all of you…..most of you. I only want Lila. Just Lila. Turn her over and I’ll leave all of you alone. Maybe I’ll even turn back!.......Hawkmoth said that I won’t be turning back anytime soon. Anyways, just hand over, Lila” Princess Justice taunted in each and every room of the mansion. 

Adrien and the rest of the group (including Lila) were hiding in a secret room in Adrien’s room. It’s not like his father wouldn’t install a secret room in his room for safety purposes. Everyone in the (secret) room paled at her words. Everyone except Adrien. He secretly voted to throw Lila as bait towards the akuma after all. 

But….

He was a superhero. It didn’t matter if the person has done bad things. Ladybug and him had dealt with akumas seeking vengeance against people who have done bad things like, Chloe and Bob Roth. If there was something he learned from those things, he realized that revenge wasn’t the answer. He was legally obligated to show compassion for everyone, right?

A voice in his head that sounded eerily familiar to Plagg’s voice said, “Ladybugs show compassion to even their greatest enemies, but that’s also exactly why there are Black Cats. To stop those who don’t deserve a second chance”

Adrien contemplated this in his head when he heard Princess Justice huff in exasperation. 

“Ugh. What am I doing? I know all of you are thick-headed people. Skulls that can’t take anything that won’t take anything in unless you want it to go in. Lucky for me, I vaguely remember telling Chat that my hammer does everything that I want it to so ...”

He could literally hear the smirk in her voice when she said her next words “You might want to stand away from any walls”

It took him awhile for him to catch up with her literal meaning. 

“Oh Shoot” was all he could muster up before he was dragged back to meet his friends who have already heeded the warning. 

The wall that they had been facing exploded causing dust and rubble to block their vision for a second or two. 

When they opened their eyes they saw a spiked metal ball moved back into the hands of Princess Justice. 

“Hello, Dearest Friends. I see Chloe is holding up quite fine...on the outside. My, you all look so gloomy. I’d ask you all what’s up. But I know that it’s definitely not your hopes” Princess Justice snickered at her jokes. 

“Cut the crap, Marinette. Why are you picking on Lila like this? She hasn’t done anything wrong to you!” Alya said. 

_ Truth.  _

It was honestly so disappointing for Princess Justice to see how Alya truly believed that Lila had done nothing wrong. 

“Look, Hawk Moth. We’ve got a little do-gooder here. What are you going to do? Shoot lasers at me with your glasses” Marinette said as she leaned on the broken wall. 

Alya faltered and flinched at the same time. Adrien quietly slipped away from the group, careful to avoid any attention. He succeeded in leaving inconspicuously. Chloe frowned as she remembered that those were exactly the same words that she had used against Alya when she was trying to stand up for Marinette. 

“Remember those words, Alya? Those were the same words that Chloe had said to you in those days. You were able to save me from her. Let’s see if you can do the same thing for Lila Liar here. Except the roles have been reversed. I’m the bully and Lila will play Damsel in Distress. It shouldn’t be a problem for her since she is such a great actor” Princess Justice said. 

“This doesn’t make sense, Marinette. Maybe someone framed you for the locker incident. But you did push Lila down the stairs, or maybe it was an accident. I know that Principal Damocles did something wrong to you, I can understand. But you need to let go of this anger”

_ Truth.  _

That obviously was not the right thing to say as Princess Justice’s face darkened at her words. 

“You think I pushed her down the stairs, accidentally? You think someone framed me for taking Lila’s necklace. Guess what? The framer is Lila Rossi. I’m no liar, Alya. Maybe for once you should check your facts. She has been lying since the very beginning. She has been lying all along. Why don’t you believe me at all?”

As Alya began to open her mouth, Lila cut in with a wail.

“Oh, Marinette. Why are you telling all these lies? Are you implying that I am threw myself down the stairs? Saying that I broke into your locker and planted the necklace to just make you look bad?” 

“Wow, Rossi. You were able to decipher the meaning of my words and analyze the exact meaning of the French language. Yes that’s exactly what I mean and Shut up. I’m not talking to you. Don’t refer to me as Marinette or I will smack this meteor hammer into your face and let it do both physical and mental harm”

Lila whimpered. Princess Justice couldn’t quite tell if it was for show or for real. All she did know was that she was starting to get impatient. Alya would figure it out soon. But it would be very much appreciated if she could figure it out  _ after  _ she had her revenge on Lila. 

Princess Justice shoved Alya aside and made her way towards Lila. As Alya stumbled, she tripped backwards over a rock and hit her head on the floor knocking her unconscious. Nino immediately made his way towards Alya, trying to assess the damage of her skull, if any. Chloe and Sabrina stood on the sidelines in horror. Too afraid to move. Cowards. 

Lila, seeing as no one would be able to save her, resorted to crying big, fat tears. Once again, Princess Justice wasn’t sure if she was actually scared for her life or if she was keeping up her act. 

“Look Marinette, you don’t want to do this-” Lila started. 

BAM!

Lila was knocked to the ground. Her eyes were closed as if she were asleep. But her lips told that she was in a state of great distress.

“I did tell you that I would smack you in the face with my hammer” Princess Justice said as she stood over her sleeping body. 

Princess Justice sighed.

“Must I be the only one who ever does work around here?” she said, bored. 

She picked up Lila’s body and started to leave, when she a black cat came across her path. 

“Oh Goodie. Chat Noir! So nice to meet you here!” 

“Princess. It’s an honor seeing you again. But I am surprised to see you holding onto a dead body. Is she dead?” he asked, eyeing Lila. 

“No. She’s alive. Just sleeping”

“Unfortunate” 

“Alright. That’s enough chit-chatting. I need to be on my way, Chat. So if you would kindly excuse me…”

“I’m afraid I can’t let that happen, Princess”

“You’re not treating me like Royalty, chat. But you can’t beat me. You and I both know that”

“I don’t plan on beating you. I plan on saving you”

“Potato (poe-tay-toe) Potato (poh-tah-toe)” 

“But you will be finding yourself at a great disadvantage, Princess”

“Oh really? And how is that?”

“Tikki, Spots On!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank You for the person who caught my error…..I just found a way to just go with the flow of my error. Also, my error allows me to keep a more canon approach to this. I am thankful for my mistake. I know what happens when you merge the Ladybug and Chat Noir miraculous. We all know what happens next. I think you’ll understand when you start reading my chapter. **

* * *

“Tikki, Spots On” Adrien cried. 

He let the magic transform into Mister Bug. Plagg was hurled out of the ring and made his way beside Mister Bug’s shoulder. When he opened his eyes, Princess Justice was gaping at him in shock. 

“Wait! I thought- I had the earrings with me, “ she reached into her pocket and grabbed out two elaborately made ladybug themed earrings. Her brows furrowed together in understanding. While there was anger and frustration shown on her face, there was a calm sense of respect and gratitude? hidden underneath her facade. 

“Tell Ladybug’s Kwami, that she has done an excellent job of fooling me, will you Chat Noir? That was extremely clever of her” she said with a bittersweet smile. 

Mister Bug grinned.

“I bet living for more than 2000 years, can make you learn some tricks, don’t cha think?” 

“Right,” Princess Justice said as she straightened her self into an offensive postured, one hand grasped at the meteor hammer, while the other still clutching Lila, “But I don’t like having tricks played on me”

But Mister Bug had other plans. He expertly threw the yo-yo and let it snatch Lila out of Princess Justice’s arms. 

“That’s great and all, but I’m going to have to save these innocent bystanders. Say, I have a question. How did you find the group hiding behind the wall?”

“Well, Chaton. When you wield a magical meteor hammer that obeys every word you command it to do then you’d be surprised that it does things that cannot be explained by physics and such” she replied, dryly. 

“Unfortunately my name isn’t chaton. I’m Mister Bug. You are welcome to call me ‘Bug’” He said as he winked. 

“I don’t have time for this. You can have Lila. She’s not going to be much use anyways. I was going to publicly strike her so that she could have the same level of embarrassment and humiliation. But she ate away on my patience. She’s trapped in her worst nightmare, completely cut off from reality. She doesn’t even realize that it isn’t real. Truly genius power that Hawkmoth has given me” she noted. 

As soon as she mentioned Hawkmoth, the mask went over her face. Mister Bug (ugh this name kills me inside) watched her face turn in different emotions. 

“No. Hawkmoth…...No…..You won’t get a rerun of last time…...I understand…...Gosh. Can you just buzz off? Hawkmoth? More like Hawkmom……...You’re right. You’re probably not that great of a parent……...Right. Whatevs” she muttered to him. 

Though the situation was serious, his mouth twitched upwards briefly. Somehow, Marinette still managed to be adorable. He slapped his cheeks to bring himself back to his serious state of mind. Think, Adrien, Think. 

What would make her distracted enough to be able to break the meteor hammer? She was way too smart for his own good. If he was going to distract her, then he needed to make it quick. The chances of anything would be very low…Unless….

(I can tell exactly what you are thinking right now, dear reader. I know exactly what you want them to do)

“Alright. So Hawkmoth doesn’t want to wait longer for the ladybug and cat miraculous. Thinks the job is easier just because they are both on one person. I’d like to see him try this himself” she said rotating her neck, to stretch out. 

Adrien swiftly moved to his right before she could capture him by pouncing forward. She followed his movements. One thing he realised that this time, Princess Justice was slower in her attacks. He must not be as predictable. They went from wall to wall. Then suddenly, Princess Justice jumped up on his back. The sudden weight on his back pushed him to the floor. Thankfully, he managed to turn himself front up when he fell. That way he wasn’t face-palming the floor. 

Princess Justice caged him, preventing him from escaping. As her hands nimbly came to snatch the earrings of his ears, his own hands can to lace his fingers through her resulting in a match of strength. Noticing the increased to her upper body, Mister Bug took the opportunity to flip their position so that he was above her. Her hands came to rest next to her head, when Adrien finally managed to push them down.

But Princess Justice merely smiled up at him. 

“Now what are you going to do, Mister? You and I both are trapped. If I let go of you, you will try to destroy my akuma. If you let go of my hands, then I’ll grab you earrings. We’re both stuck here. So how about you let me go and I’ll let you go and we both go our own ways” she said. 

“Now, now. We both know that’s a lie. We both have business to take care of, Marinette” Mister Bug purred.

“I agree” she said.

“What?” 

Princess Justice, then, cunningly pushed her hands outwards. The hands that were right next to her head were now spread apart. But those hands did not let go Adrien’s. Mister Bug, who was putting his full weight on his hands to force Marinette’s hands were now switched, which caused him to fall down. 

Right on her lips. 

A slow fire started in his body as she kissed him. Soft and Quiet. Like the Marinette, he knew. His own lips moved against her own matching to the rhythm of her movement. The slow kisses became more fast paced as the tension between them began to heat up. 

Princess Justice suddenly broke off the kiss and got up immediately pushing Adrien to the floor and sprinting to the window. She turned around and smirked at him, who was still lying on the floor. 

“Ta-Ta, Cat-sanova. I’ll see you later” 

Mister Bug lay on the floor still panting. 

_ His first kiss that he could remember.  _

“What the actual fork just happened?!,” shouted Chloe. 

* * *

**That was my very first kiss scene. This was very hard for me. For I do not know how the average human being has a kiss. I’ve never been kissed. So I have no idea. Uhhh...Feedback on the scene?**


	7. 07

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope he dies a slow painful death where no one will ever smile at him (and if they do then they do it in happiness). I hope he dies in the hands of the person who he truly loves. I also hope that he is killed by a blunt object, which takes a longer time to cause bodily harm. I hope that he goes in his coffin alive and is burned to death while in the casket. And then buried 725 feet under the ground in a place where no one can ever find him. And he will be in this forever pain until someone actually finds him. But that won’t ever happen, so he will be in eternal suffocation and pain until he finally has experienced all the harm he has caused to the people and objects around him. 
> 
> You all know who I’m talking about. 
> 
> Frickin’ G*briel

Adrien sat down on the couch of his living room. Chloe, Sabrina, Nino and Alya were seated as well. All of them were doing their own business. Alya was thankfully okay. She didn’t hit her head against any rocks. Instead, she fainted from the stress and high amount of pressure. Alya had a major migraine, but he was able to help her by giving her ibuprofen. Overall, there were no major casualties.

(A/N: Lila? She ain’t major. She is a piece of trash. Fine whatevs. We’ll learn about Lila’s injuries later)

Dazed, he touched his lips. His first kiss that he could actually remember. He blushed from the memory of her lips against his own. 

Adrien felt confuzzled. Did she do..erm.. _ that _ to get out of his grasp? Or did she kiss him because…

He felt himself turn red. However, his thoughts were dissipated when his best friend started calling him out for “Adrien” ghosting on them earlier. 

“DUDE. WHERE WERE YOU?! YOU FRICKIN DISAPPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE! I didn’t even see you leave the room!” Nino asked, more like shouted at him. 

“I was able to catch Chat Noir’s attention, when I slipped out,” Adrien winced, “Sorry, I’m pretty sure you all think that I ditched you”

“It’s alright, dude. But I admit, you had me worried there for a second. As much as I would like to talk about friendship and other stuff. We need to really discuss strategy. Chat Noir out there? Can handle some small akumas. But we need to help the heroes, in every way we can. We know that there isn’t a single sighting of Ladybug since the Scarlet Akuma Part 2. Instead, Chat Noir had transformed into Mister Bug. Which could mean that Ladybug has been compromised. Which means that there is a good chance that Chat Noir is fighting alone. We need to help him” Nino stated. 

“Are you kidding, Lahiffe? First of all there is a 0.01% chance that Ladybug herself would be compromised. Second of all, how the heck are we going to help Chat Noir? The only person who would have gotten me the chance to become a superhero is Ladybug. As far as I know, Chat just delivered the miraculous. And if Ladybug’s not available, then superheroes aren’t available. We don’t know jack about anything what’s happening out there. As much as we know, Akumas are out there having a dance party and we’re being hunted to be their little play-thingies” Chloe said. 

Alya grinned, “We find the akuma’s weakness and crush them from inside-out. First of all, We all know Princess Justice’s weakness”

“We do?” Adrien asked. 

“Oh sorry, Adrien. We weren’t here when the feat happened. Marinette and I are going to have a long talk about it when everything goes back to normal. But long story short, Marinette kissed Chat Noir” Alya said, adjusting her glasses. 

“O-Oh?”, Adrien said, while trying to act surprised, “That’s very interesting. But what does that have to do with Princess Justice’s weakness?”

“You sunshine child, don’t you see? Chat Noir himself is Princess Justice’s weakness”

“Oh. OH. OH!” Adrien blushed deeply. 

“We need to use Chat Noir to distract Princess Justice. That way we can try to find out what her purse changed into” Alya said. 

Adrien had a good idea of what Marinette’s purse could have changed into. 

“It’s the hammer” 

“What?” Alya asked. 

“The hammer is the purse. The problem is that the hammer breaks through anything and everything. It follows her every command. If we want to defeat her, we have to ask her to let it break” Adrien answered, gravely. 

A profound silence followed after the statement.

“So I see that everyone is avoiding the Elephant in the room” Sabrina spoke out. 

“What elephant?” Nino asked. 

“That Lila is actually a liar and she had manipulated us? How many times? Multiple times? That Lila is one of the people who betrayed and responsible for the negative emotions that took control of most of our peers? Marinette’s sole purpose was to destroy Lila Rossi and Princess Justice succeeded. So now Princess Justice is going to focus on getting her hands on the miraculous” Sabrina said. 

“I don’t think that’s true” Chloe spoke up. 

Everyone looked to her. 

“Marinette is the type of person who would want to bring justice for everyone and prove herself to anyone who has wronged her. It’s a trait that she developed after she stood up to me. So kiss me if I’m wrong, but-”

“Never” one of them said. 

Chloe glared at them, before continuing, “But she would probably go after someone else. Someone more dangerous than Lila” 

They all stared at her. Considering the thought. 

“Hey, it’s just a theory. However, my gut says that I’m right” she said. 

“Who could be more dangerous than Lila Rossi? Who has hurt all of us except Lila Rossi?” 

Everyone strayed their eyes towards Chloe. 

“Me?! No! If you think that Marinette was after me, wouldn’t she have already caught me and taken me to be her little prisoner?” Chloe stated, outraged. 

“She has a point” Adrien noted. 

Alya wracked her mind about someone who would anger Marinette. 

“She wouldn’t...would she?” Nino whispered. 

Alya looked at Nino quizzically. 

“What do you mean, Nino?”

Nino turned, his face pale.

“She wouldn’t try to fight Hawkmoth, would she?”

* * *

Princess Justice sat on the Eiffel. 

Picking her nails, she looked into the night sky. 

One down, One to go. 

But….she couldn’t do this without her kitty. 

She needed to talk to him. 

They needed to take down the villain, while he was at his weakest. 

Speak of the devil, here he was. 

“Princess Justice, you have gotten your revenge on Lila Rossi. Now, you must pay your part of the price. Bring me the miraculous. You have already failed me. You are one of my best akumas. Don’t let me down”

“Why Hawkmoth. With only one target with both of the miraculouses. It’ll be like trying to take a lollipop from a baby”

“This is why. I’m certain you will be the one to succeed, Princess Justice” Hawkmoth said. 

“How about this, Hawkmoth? Not only will I get you the miraculouses. I’ll get Chat Noir himself. We both know that his lady will come for Chat Noir. So I capture 2 birds with one stone. Or should I say capture 2 birds with 2 miraculouses”

“That seems like a very beautiful deal, Princess Justice. I don’t doubt you will” 

With that he disappeared, leaving Marinette to her thoughts. 

Oh yes.

She will capture 2 Birds with 2 stones. 

Capture Hawkmoth and Mayura and make them pay for what they did to Paris. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little kitty sitting on a roof all alone without his lady…
> 
> I’ve got tears streaming down my face y’all. Chat Blanc was _____. 
> 
> I have a theory about Felix. Felix was able to steal the ring from Gabriel without even trying that hard. We all thought that Lila would be the next Hawkmoth as she was the one working under him. 
> 
> But I think we were wrong. 
> 
> I think Felix will be the next Hawkmoth. His goal? IDK. But honestly, it seems like something that would happen. Another thing…..I think we all can officially ship Lila with someone. 
> 
> Lila x Felix? 
> 
> Don’t shoot me yet. Hear me out. Felix is the type who seems honest, but he’s also the type to betray someone *snaps* this quick. I think it would be fun to see that type of relationship. Both of them try to fool each other. Lila thinking she’s got some type of ally to ruin their nemesis’s lives. But both of them trying to ruin each other’s lives ...I’d read that trash. Lila wants Adrien for his looks? Boom. Felix at your service. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can someone please explain to me how A03 updating works? I think the statistics work differently on this browser.

Lila, unbeknownst to herself, was still in a closet in the mansion. She muttered and turned away from phantom pain. Her eternal (for now) dream world was a nightmare. Her mouth apart in a silent sob. She remained unheard. Unseen. And cut off from the real world.

* * *

Adrien couldn't sleep. As he stared up at his bedroom ceiling, his face still burned from the kiss. Had Princess Justice meant it? No. Of course she hadn't. Why would she mean it?

He sighed heavily and got up. There was only one thing that took his mind off of things. He slowly got up from the bed and looked around. His friends were still sleeping, snoring dreams into their brain.

He tiptoed to his bathroom and closed the door quietly.

"Plagg? Plagg!" He whispered.

"What is it, kid?" Plagg whizzed out of the cupboards underneath the sink.

"I can't sleep. I'm thinking that we should take a break from Adrien" he said, straightening up.

"Sure. But what's in it for me?" Plagg said, examining his paws.

Adrien sighed, but a little part of him was happy that Plagg's behavior was one of the few things that hasn't changed from before the Akuma outbreak.

"Double the camembert than the rations that I give you now" Adrien said with a hint of a smile.

"Not nearly as good as I want it to be…" Plagg sighed, "Whatever I'll take it"

"Alright! Plagg, Claws O-"

"WAIT" Plagg cried.

Adrien paused.

"Wow that's one of the few times that you've actually stopped when I asked you" Plagg said, astounded.

"Will you get to the point?" asked Adrien, irritably.

"You should probably take the ladybug earrings with you, just in case. Don't wear them. Put them in your pocket" Plagg went on, "You never know when you might come up in front of an akuma"

Adrien considered the idea. Maybe, he could catch a few akumas to begin with? That way the civilians that were still, well, civilians wouldn't feel any fear.

Adrien nodded at Plagg.

"Plagg, Claws Out!" Adrien cried.

Once he finished his transformation, he kneeled down on the ground. He pulled off a loose tile and retrieved the ladybug earrings from the secret compartment. Tikki stared up at him. Tikki was still sad, however she masked the sadness with gratitude and false positivity.

"Hello Adrien, thank you for the cookies. They tasted wonderful" The kwami said.

"Your welcome, Tikki. I know how hard it must be for you to be far away from your chosen. I'm sorry" Adrien said.

"It's okay, Adrien. I wish I was able to save my chosen from the misery earlier. Then perhaps, we wouldn't be in this mess. I guess it can't be helped" Tikki said, shrugging her shoulders.

Adrien nodded and slipped the earrings into his pocket. Tikki landed on his head, behind his cat ears.

"Adrien" Tikki called from his head.

Adrien raised his head in acknowledgment.

"My chosen. She is still loyal to the miraculous. She hasn't rejected the earrings. She isn't what she seems to be"

Adrien tilted his head in confusion. What was that supposed to mean? Filing away the words the kwami had told him, he pranced towards the window in his bathroom and leapt out.

He vaulted from rooftop to rooftop. Until he suddenly stopped.

There she was.

Princess Justice sat on the Eiffel Tower rocking her legs back and forth from the brown steel beam. Her meteor hammer lay a few feet away from her.

Chat Noir put his baton behind him. And snuck forward. He managed to get on the Eiffel Tower by the back side, away from her view.

Once he was at the top, Princess Justice still didn't move. It was then he realized that she was humming to herself. When he made it to the meteor hammer, he shouted in victory.

Princess Justice jolted in surprise and whipped her head around to see him.

Chat Noir grinned and yanked on the meteor hammer to pick it up.

His happiness was short lived.

The hammer didn't budge.

Chat Noir nudged. Again and Again. Princess Justice quirked an eyebrow at him, hiding the giggles that were ready to come out of her.

"Oh Come On! Don't pull a Marvel on me" Chat Noir cried.

Chat pouted and gave up. Princess Justice then snorted and burst out laughing. Chat's ears perked up at her _beautiful _laugh.

"Won't you try it again? I'm sure you'll be able to move it a centimeter this time, Captain Noir" Princess Justice wheezed out.

"No. I won't try it again" Chat said, salty from the defeat.

_Lie._

"Are you sure?" Princess Justice asked.

Chat sent her a withering look, which made her blow into a fit of giggles once again.

Once the giggles disappeared, Princess Justice looked back at the horizon of the night sky.

"Wait. That's it?" Chat Noir asked.

"What do you mean?" Princess Justice asked.

"You're not going to come at me with the hammer and try to get my miraculous?" Chat Noir asked.

"Even akumas want a break from the chase. And that break time is the night for me" she replied.

"Oh." he said, softly.

A beat later, he sat next to her.

They looked at the horizon.

"Not going to purify me, Chat Noir" Marinette asked.

"Heroes need breaks too Purr-incess. Plus," he gestured towards the hammer, "I'm pretty sure that hammer is the akumatized object. I can't even lift that"

Marinette hummed in agreement.

"I have some questions, though" Chat Noir asked.

"Yes?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

The question caught her off guard. So much that she would have fallen off the beam, if it weren't for Chat who held her waist.

Unfortunately for her, this only made her feel faint even more.

"Uh-I w-well," she cleared her throat, "I had to get out of your grasp somehow and that worked best"

"Oh." she could hear the slight disappointment in his voice.

"I-I'm sorry?" she amended.

Chat Noir's face went unreadable, then took on a mischievous smirk that made her gulp.

"Oh, purr-incess. I think you're taking your title to your head. That was my first kiss. I require repayment"

"Huh?" was all she could muster. She felt her face blush.

Chat Noir didn't lean in, instead he held up his hand to brush her lips with his thumb. Marinette could feel herself lean forward, but shot up from her spot before she made a rash decision. And just like that the switch flipped back.

Chat stayed sitting. Marinette felt awkward standing up and sat back down a few feet away.

"I'm going to purify some of the other akumas starting now," he started, "I won't have Ladybug by my side. I won't have anyone by my side"

Princess Justice felt a pang of pain at the mention of her superhero name. He looked at her.

"I know the Marinette I know is still in there. Just- Just don't get too lost in the emotion. The sooner you de-akumatize yourself, you'll find out how much you are appreciated and don't need anger to mask yourself"

Princess Justice scoffed outward, but softened on the inside.

"I have a plan for everything I do, Chat Noir. I don't go into something without knowing most of the consequences. I appreciate the sentiment, but I know what I'm doing"

They stared at each other for a moment. Then it broke when an akuma suddenly yelled.

"EVERYONE WAKE UP! CHAT NOIR IS OUT!" the akuma bellowed from the distant.

Immediately, akumas from different areas started to dash towards Chat Noir. Chat Noir looked around in panic. The Eiffel Tower would be surrounded by many akumas.

By seconds, all the akumas were right underneath, above and around him. He couldn't fight them all on his own. He neede-

"ALL RIGHT! TIme Out!" Princess Justice called out from beside him.

Chat Noir jerked. Then questioningly started at her.

All the akumas stared at Princess Justice. Verity Queen stepped out from the crowd of akumas.

"Daughter!? What do you think you're doing?" Verity Queen called out.

"What I want to do?" she replied back.

"Hawkmoth has given us all the order of taking Chat Noir's miraculous, Princess Justice. Take it from him!"

"...No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said NO" Princess Justice said calmly.

The akumas looked between themselves unsure of what to do. While Princess Fragrance, Reflekta, and some of her other classmates came out.

"Marinette. Get Chat Noir's miraculous! We need to repay Hawkmoth" they called out.

"We? I don't think so. I haven't fully sought out my revenge. Hawkmoth wants us to do the dirty work for him. It's just like Lila. Doing all the petty work for their selfish benefits"

The big akumas started to charge for Chat Noir and her, when suddenly Princess Justice reached for her hammer. Everyone paused.

"Take one more step and I slosh your heads together so bad that they become slushie" Princess Justice sneered.

Chat Noir looked at her astounded. What was happening? He was so lost.

Gorzilla took a step forward.

Princess Justice shot her hammer forward and let the spiky hammer hit the akumatized bodyguard right between the eyes. Gorzilla stumbled backwards in pain and let out a loud bellow.

"I would say I'm sorry" Princess Justice said in a sickly sweet voice, "but then I'd be lying"

No one said a word.

"Let's get something straight here from here on out. Let me promise to you no matter who wants to harm Chat Noir, Princess Justice will do everything in her power to keep him safe"

Princess Justice smirked.

"And by everything I mean anything"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh My Gosh. Do you love the ending of this chapter? I love the ending to my chapter! I think I did so well. I'm so proud of myself.
> 
> To you curious dudes and dudettes out there, the song Princess Justice was humming is Twenty Seven by Layto. I live for underrated music. Let me know if you like the song!


	9. 09

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look. Sorry about not posting for a long time. But for a long time, I was also under the pressure that we were going to move to a different state, worried about finals, worried about my relatives, and had New Year. 
> 
> That’s the cold, hard truth. 
> 
> I think my brain died during finals so I think this chapter is just crack. So uh- sorry?

  
  


“Give me what I need Adrien and I can assure you that I won’t hurt you”

Adrien looked up. His eyes meeting the face of his beloved friend. He tried to get his way out of the binding way the eyes held on to him. The sharp spiking glare the eyes held mentally pained Adrien. 

“Where the hell have you been last night?” Nino said holding a light to his face. 

“I can’t tell you!” Adrien shouted

Nino raised his eyebrows and pinched a patch of his skin. Adrien yelped in pain. 

“Okay! Okay! I’ll tell you! But please… don’t let anyone else know about this” Adrien pleaded. 

“I’ll consider it once you show me, Agreste”

Sheepishly, Adrien took out a tiny notebook from the secret pocket in his jacket. 

“I like to go outside during the night and write sonnets about my loved one to help me cope with stress of times” Adrien mumbled. 

Nino looked through the book of sonnets. All of them lined with a title in neat handwriting. 

“Seriously?”

“Hey! I’m sorry I don’t have anything mind-blowing to tell you on why I disappeared last night!” Adrien shouted. 

Nino massaged the bridge of his nose and turned off the light pointed towards Adrien. 

“Oh thank goodness! I can finally see something” Adrien shouted in glee. 

They were seated in the dining room of the mansion. In Adrien’s plate, were two toasted butter bread. Nino’s plate held 7 buttered bread. Nino put away his flashlight in his utility bag and sighed in disappointment. 

A knock came from the double doors to Adrien’s right. 

“Come in” Nino said. 

Alya walked in with more buttered bread in her hand. She set down the plate on the table and pulled out a chair to sit next to Adrien’s right. Adrien quietly stole 3 breads from Alya. 

“So what have we got out of Agreste?” Alya asked. 

“He writes sonnets for his loved one” Nino said in a monotone voice ever. 

“NINO!” Adrien cried in outrage and betrayal. Adrien slumped in his chair. 

“He writes- what?” Alya asked. 

“SonnetS” Nino said, punctuating on the S. 

Alya looked at Adrien in disbelief. 

“What are you? Shakspeare? Writing about your Dark Lady. Or is it a Young Man?” 

Adrien mumbled under his breath. 

“What was that?”

“I prefer Robert Burns” Adrien said, once more. 

“He’s not even a freaking famous person! I haven’t even heard of him! Does he even write sonnets!” Alya shouted. 

“I know Robert Burns! He writes good poems” Nino said, his eyes lightening up. 

“Yah? How come you never write me sonnets?” Alya shouted. 

“Why would I write FREAKING SONNETS TO YOU?” Nino shouted. 

“I don’t know maybe BECAUSE I’M YOUR GIRLFRIEND???” 

“I have NO BUSINESS WHATSOEVER on writing SONNETS. If I ever wanted to write sonnets, it sure as hell wouldn’t be in the middle of the night like a certain someone!” 

“Don’t change the subject, Nino. One day, Adrien is going to make a certain someone happy and feel loved when he gives them those sonnets to her. Unlike a certain someone-”

“He writes a sonnetts for food, Alya! FOOD!” Nino said. 

Alya paused. 

Adrien dropped his jaw in further pain. 

Alya whipped to meet Adrien’s eyes.

“Seriously, Agreste?” 

“I plead the 5th” 

Before Alya or Nino could question Adrien further, he moved from the table and took another buttered bread from Alya’s plate. He promptly exited the room and made sure to slam the door behind him to accentuate his anger and disapproval upon Nino. 

Alya and Nino resumed to have a civil breakfast, until Chloe entered the room. 

Chloe stomped in her spot. 

Alya simply looked at her, questioningly. 

“Seriously, Alya?” Chloe said, gesturing to the food on the table. 

“What?” 

“You know I’m on a water diet! And buttered bread is favorite breakfast” Chloe shrilled. 

“So your point is...?” Alya said. 

“Ugh. Can you not even figure it out? RIDDIKULUS!” 

“Not a boggart, sorry” Alya said. 

  
  
  


Adrien was kind of worried for his friends. Maybe the shock of the situation was wearing off and the situation was eating away at their sanity. However, he believes that he’s had the 4 days of his life. 

“So any idea how you are going to sort out the even that happened last night with Princess Justice?” asked Tikki as she reached for a buttered bread. 

“I honestly don’t know, “ Adrien said, blushing, “Did it seem to you that her speech was familiar?”

“Yes...it did sound like a certain someone…” Tikki said, with a hint of a sly smile in her tone. 

“What are you-? Wait, Nevermind. I know better than to question kwamis on subjects they find amusing” Adrien said. 

Tikki just nibbled on her bread. 

“I think we should check up on her” Adrien said. 

“Who?” Plagg said, now listening to the conversation.

“Princess Justice. What she did last night was...bold of her? But I don’t know what to think. Maybe she regrets her decision now that Hawkmoth has spoken to her. Maybe she even wanted to trick me. Try to get my guard down and then attack out of nowhere” 

Tikki hummed then spoke up. 

“True, but what she did last night was of her own will. You can tell by how she had turned against every akuma in the city. She was already turned against the people of Paris” Tikki said.

“I think sugarcube is right, but I also think you are right, Adrien. One one hand, what she did was noble. On the other hand, since Hawkmoth is able to cause pain to the akuma victims, that would mean that there is a chance that he pained Marinette into submission” Plagg said.

“Fine, we approach with caution. Be wary. Be resilient. But try to prove that she is still humane?” Adrien asked for confirmation. 

“Affirmative.” Plagg said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got social media! But not a phone-
> 
> Instagram: @nit3star19


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Looks at instagram*
> 
> You have one follower!
> 
> Me: *sobs in relief* Oh thank goodness, people actually like me. Praise the lord!
> 
> THANK YOU _matildamarichat_ ! You made my day.
> 
> The General Public: Are you trying to get followers on Instagram so you can show off to your friends?
> 
> *twiddles thumbs and whistles innocently* I don't know what you mean….
> 
> P.S. My instagram is nit3star19 (*wink* *wink* *nudge* *nudge*)

Princess Justice knew it was possible for an akuma to break off from the control of Hawkmoth, but she didn't think it was possible unless she was in outer space.

Which wasn't the case.

"Maybe it's because I chose to do my own actions and overcame the constant pain he was trying to send me?" she mumbled out loud.

It was the middle of the day and by the dirty look that every akuma that passed by her was giving. She was sure that she somehow became more of an outsider than she already was.

Which was fine by her, these losers would know what they missed. But the one thing that she never failed to wonder was how these idiots were still being manipulated by Hawkmoth even while knowing what they were doing was bad.

Did they lose their morality or sanity?

Or was it their humanity?

Princess Justice decided that if she could do it, then others could do it as well. It all depended on how much effort they were willing to put in.

Her mind went to Chat Blanc.

He was a special case...wasn't he? But his insanity was justified. He was all alone. Truly Alone. Left alone in a desolate world. Stuck by himself.

"-maybe you're a bit busy at the moment. No matter. I shall come back...let's say an hour later" said a voice beside her.

_Lie._

Princess Justice blinked and met green eyes that seemed to be staring at her face for quite a while.

"Ah. The princess has finally decided to acknowledge my existence" said Chat Noir.

Princess Justice smirked.

"You got that wrong. My thought process was merely disrupted my a stray cat that decided to invade my mind"

"Aw. Are you going to ask me if I'm tired cause I've been running around in your mind all day?" he teased, lightly.

"That's not how the line goes, Chat" she said in a dead beat tone.

"Really? How does it go?"

"Are you tired? Because you've been running in my mind all day" she replies.

"Why, yes. My legs are aching, Princess. I demand a hot cocoa" Chat responds with a slight snicker.

_Lie?_

Princess Justice's eyes widens as she realizes that she walked into his verbal trap. She scowls at him.

"You're lucky I'm not your average akuma or else this would be the time where your butt would be handed to you"

"I wouldn't want it to be anyone else, princess" Chat said in the sweetest tone she had ever heard him say.

_Truth._

"I- you- sh- ka- keep your trap shut, you mangy cat" she sputtered while turning bright red.

Chat beamed at her flush. He mentally noted that she was still capable of feeling flattered while being akumatized.

"So you're not going to turn against me?" Chat asked, trying to get back to the primary reason why he was there.

"Why would I?" she asked.

"Well for starters, Hawkmoth probably talked to you-"

"I declined his request to turn evil"

"He probably mentally shocked you or something"

"Or something." she nodded.

"And usually when that happens the akuma get back in line so...you sure you're not feeling evil or anything?" he asked once more.

"No."

The straight answer kept Chat Noir from asking more questions. If it was an outright no from her that means that she truly didn't work with Hawkmoth. She is a truth telling akuma (for the most part) after all. Chat noted that if she said too many words, then she was avoiding a particular subject.

"So, is that the only reason that you are here for?" she asked.

Chat looked at her, sheepishly.

"Well I was wondering on when our partnership would begin on destroying the akumas…"

_Truth_.

Princess Justice grinned.

"Well that can start now, if you would like!"

"Really?" Chat asked.

"Let us start with something easy now, shall we?" she asked in return.

"_Us? _More like 'you' maybe princess" said Chat.

_Truth._

"Really, Chat Noir? You see I can't remember if I was the one who slipped past you or you being the one who slipped past me…" she said.

"Maybe it's both?" Chat asked, still not getting the catch of what she was meaning.

"How about we do the hardest right here then…" Princess Justice said, drawling her words out painfully.

"Yes?"

"Each other" Princess Justice smirking.

"Sur- Wait? What." Chat asked, surprised with her choice.

"We'll play a game of tag and if you win then you are superior to me. If I win, then I am superior to you"

Chat blinked once then twice.

"Are you sure you want this bet?" Chat Noir asked, his tail behind waving agitatedly.

"Why? You scared kitty?" she asked while ringing his bell.

That seemed to break a stupor from him.

"You'll regret saying that" he said, growling playfully.

"Then show me that you're worth it" Princess Justice said as she jumped to another rooftop.

Chat Noir smirked behind her. Then chased after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm….I wonder what Princess Justice is trying to do and what it will get her in….
> 
> Actually I don't wonder, cause I'm the one writing this. So I know everything. It is the reader's job to think.
> 
> I was listening to music one day and I found this amazing song that might or might not have reminded me of Chat Noir: Hot by Confetti
> 
> *Contains swear words in the song


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any interaction between them is purely fluff. Keep your mind clean, ya dirties. 
> 
> (Is this reverse psychology? Now obviously one of you will for at least a millisecond think about something weird everytime something happens)

Chat Noir looked for Princess Justice between the shadows of the buildings. Princess Justice was nowhere.

_ For now. _

Chat advanced his focus on his hearing abilities to locate her. She wouldn’t be too far away. After all the game wasn’t hide and seek. It was Tag. 

Chat heard the rhythmic tapping of one’s fingers against a brick wall. He looked around at his surroundings to locate the person. 

To his side was a brick chimney of the house, his eyes focused on a little detail that was out of place. A little spike of her hammer was showing. 

Chat lightly smirked. 

He needed to make her think that he moved to look for her somewhere else. He jumped off the roof and went into alleyway and came on the side that Princess Justice was facing in record time. As he estimated, Princess Justice was looking for him at the spot he was previously standing at. 

Chat jumped out at her immediately. He trapped her wrists behind her back and pushed her shoulders against the brick wall. 

“Surrender” he said in a deathly voice. 

“N- NEVER!” she shouted.

“Surrender, Princess Justice, or face the consequences” he gavely stated. 

Unable to hold in her laughter much longer, Princess Justice giggled, which quickly turned into full laughter. 

“Are you laughing in my presence, akuma” Chat said seriously, even though his lips quirked up. 

“N- No, sir” she gasped out between her laughter. 

Chat gasped in a faux affronted tone. 

“This type of audacity must be punished, so that no one else makes the same mistakes you are making” 

He still keeping her bound in one wrist. He, then, started to tickle her below the armpit. Princess Justice started to full on snorting. 

“St- STAh-AHP. I NEED TO BREATHE!” she said as she giggled. 

Chat let her go and they took a minute to calm down from their giggles.

“So does this mean that I’m superior to you?” Chat asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Princess Justice always thought it was weird when someone tried doing that. However, Chat managed to make it seem like it was a second talent. 

“Sure” she replied. 

“Sure? I beat you by a lot, princess. I think I’m your king or an emperor” he said. 

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. More like a prince, maybe” she said, offhandedly.

“Only if I’m your prince” he said, making her blush again. 

“Nah. More like a knight in shining armor, don’t you think?” she said, fighting through the flattery.

Chat Noir snapped back to fight mode. 

“Princess Justice, you’ve been in the premises. Which target should we de-evilize first?” 

“Let’s start with...Mr. Pigeon” she said with a smile. 

“He’s not even a challenge to be honest,” he said with a scoff. 

“No. But his group is” she stated. 

“What?” 

“Every akuma by themselves would be more vulnerable. They knew that too. So they all split up into groups. Mr. Pigeon is with Puppeteer and Glaciator at the park. Together, they are a bit tough to fight at the same time. The good thing we have going for us is that Puppeteer doesn’t have the akumatized dolls or wax figures because Miraculer, Zombixou and Reflekta have claimed that spot”

“You aren’t in any of the groups?” Chat asked. 

Princess Justice smiled. 

“No. Even while akumatized, they still thought I was against Lila. They didn’t want someone who wouldn’t work with them cooperatively. My mo- Verity Queen asked me to be in her group. I refused. Verity Queen didn’t fully trust me and she was under Hawkmoth’s strong influence. She didn’t remember her morals. She judges people, but she makes other carry out her actions. Verity Queen is more like a judge. She has her personal persecutor to carry out any action for her. She and Dark Knight have taken over the area near the bakery. They hold my fath- Weredad and set him on anyone who goes on their property”

Chat listened, thoughtful. 

“I think,” Chat started, “that you are the best person to work with” 

Princess Justice looked astonished. 

“Better than Ladybug?” 

“On some levels.” he replied. 

At that moment, they reached a deeper sense of understanding that couldn’t be explained. 

“Let’s go and get them, Princess” Chat said, as he whipped out his baton and started towards the park. 

Princess Justice grinned as she trailed behind him, trying not to clutch her head in pain from the amount of mental torture that Hawkmoth was giving her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come harass me on Instagram: nit3star19
> 
> (I would say all the cool kids are doing it except I'm sure someone stole that)


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know roundhouse kicks, punches, fists, knuckles, backflipping and other anime movements. Things you tend to learn if you watch Assassination Classroom and then decide that you are mildly interested in becoming assassin….

They reached a roof near the park and found that the once lively green grass turned dead brown. They watched the 3 akumas interact.

"See there?," Princess Justice said as she pointed towards Glaciator who was sitting in the shade "He can't go into direct sunlight or he'll be a melted man in 7 minutes top"

Chat nodded at the information. A cry from below caught his attention. A cry that caught the attention of Chat Noir and Princess Justice, but apparently not to Puppeteer and Glaciator, who hadn't even flinched.

"Why won't the pigeons come back? They used to love me even as akuma. Did they lose their interest in me? Am I not their guardian anymore? Do you think that I hadn't fed them quite enough? I thought they would be thankful...Maybe I shouldn't be an akuma anymore" Mr. Pigeon whined.

At his last words, both Glaciator and Puppeteer snapped their heads up.

"Don't say that! Hawkmoth will hear you. I bet it's Gigantian that's taking your birds out of the air to play them as planes. He is a big baby after all. He is in the subway section for a reason. He likes to play with the trains" Puppeteer said.

"Interesting," murmured Chat Noir as he filed away the information. A butterfly mask appeared on all 3 of the akumas

Glaciator got up from his shadow spot and moved towards Mr. Pigeon to give him a scoop of ice cream. Princess Justice watched the interaction. Was it possible for the other akumas to become a nice person and break the hold of Hawkmoth over them.

As soon as she thought it, the car wreck in her head started again. The jumbled mess of high pitched noise in her head and the squeeze of energy out of her.

_ **Don't forget Princess Justice. My hold over you isn't gone. Sooner or later, you will turn back to me. You have been created by me. Just because you are defying my orders, doesn't mean that you are escaping me.** _

Princess Justice thought back.

_I was never escaping you, Hawkmoth. I'm fighting you. I'm not running away from you. I'm running towards you. When the time comes, you'll realize that I've never been with you._

She felt him fade away from her mind. She gave out a mental sigh of relief.

"Hawkmoth also says that one of our own akumas and Chat Noir is here in our vicinity and is looking at us right now" said Puppeteer with a sneer.

Princess Justice cursed under her breath. Chat looked at her apologetically and patted her on the shoulder.

"I think we should split up," Chat Noir whispered. He looked at her seriously and gestured to a group of trees. Princess Justice pondered the idea.

"No Splitting Up. They already know we are here so why should we try to hide from them?" said Princess Justice.

"That's right. They know that we are here already. So if we go at them in different directions, it will catch them off guard. They are expecting us to come out in the same area. So..." Chat Noir reasoned.

Princess Justice thought about the idea.

"You're right. I'll go to the right. You go to the left" she said.

"You got it" Chat whispered before leaving to sneak into his hiding spot.

Princess Justice went to the other side and she signaled Chat Noir. No sooner than she did, she saw a bright flash of light in the trees where Chat Noir was. However, she wasn't the only one who noticed the flash.

Glaciator saw the flash and started to shoot at the trees. Chat- no. Mister Bug came out swinging and dodging the cacophony of ice cream.

"Your right!" he shouted at her.

She backflipped backwards, just in time to swerve from a bolt.

"Okay, I knew I could dodge your pots and pans, but now you're trying to turn your baby-sitter into a puppet, Manon?" Princess Justice said as she sidestepped another bolt.

"No, I'm not trying to turn you into a puppet! Just stay still. Pretty Please?" Puppeteer said as she took aim again.

_Lie._

"No can do, Manon. Though I have to say sorry to you" Princess Justice said blocking the blow with her meteor hammer.

"For what?" Manon paused.

Princess Justice gently touched the hammer to Puppeteer's body.

"For this."

Puppeteer slumped down and the wand that she held dimmed. Princess Justice snatched the wand from her hand and broke it.

Princess Justice let out a shout from the sudden pain that started to make spots appear in her vision. She saw from her peripheral vision that Mister Bug was concerningly looking at her. Princess Justice immediately masked her ongoing pain and pushed herself up, though she couldn't remember when she fell down.

"Hey, you don't seem okay. It's alright though, I was able to take care of Mr. Ramier and Andre with ease. They were both quite vulnerable. And I just purified Puppeteer's akuma"

"Oh that-" she winced at pain, "That's wonderful!"

His green eyes pierced into hers.

"You're hiding something"

"Yes."

"What's wrong?"

"The pain from the mental torment Hawkmoth is giving me"

….Is what she would have liked to say. Instead she said…

"Your eyes are quite beautiful"

Mister Bug's lips quirked just a tiny bit in an attempt to hide his smile.

"Is that what is wrong?"

Princess Justice was about to deny when she thought of something better.

"Yes, well, it's a shame that you would hide it with a cat suit"

Well, Princess Justice wasn't lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright Imma stop it there for now.
> 
> NiteStar at her window: Oh True Love! True Love! Wherefore art thou, True Love?
> 
> *nothing appears*
> 
> NiteStar: Oh Come on! You've got to give me something here, life?
> 
> *nothing appears*
> 
> NiteStar: Be that way then. I see how it is *does the old grandpa fist shaking thingamajig*
> 
> NiteStar as falling into bed: I don't need no true love anyways *sniffs*
> 
> Bonus Additional Notes:
> 
> Billie Eilish: I have eerie music that can make you have goosebumps.
> 
> AViVA and Sub Urban: Hold my tunes.


	13. 13

“So I know this is weird.”

“This is more than weird, Cat boy” 

Alya watched Chat Noir carrying a little girl, who she recognized as Manon, an old man, who she recognized as Mr.Pigeon guy, and, of course, Andre. They were at the entrance of the Agreste Mansion. Alya was skeptical of the situation. 

“You do realize the more we have, the more we have to provide? I’m not running a charity place. I’m trying to survive. I already have a lot on my hand”

“I know. But right now you are the only group that is still- um- surviving from the akumas and technically Princess Justice has claimed this as her territory so I don't think any akumas will dare to come to this area. Plus, once me and Princess Justice-” 

“Woah- Hold up. You  **and ** Princess Justice? Since when was Princess Justice on our side of the battle?” Alya stopped Chat Noir. 

“Since I’ve fulfilled my revenge” Princess Justice said from above them. 

“Revenge is never the answer to Justice,” Alya said, her fists closed. 

“Never say never. It is in Lex Talionis” Princess Justice said. 

At Alya’s blank stare, Princess Justice groaned. 

“It’s called Retributive Justice. That the person who has a for m of punishment in which the wrongdoer is punished to the same extent as to the sufferer” 

“It is stupid that people these days say Revenge is never the answer. Think for once. Someone hurts you. You do nothing. Do you truly think humans should stop hurting you just because you didn’t respond to the attack. It comes with the same ideology of ignoring the act of abuse. Think! Chloe Bourgeois is a prime example of what happens. The whole society tries to ignore her, not once has anyone tried to stand up to her. Guess what? She stays reckless and ignorant of how much of a brat she herself is” Princess Justice’s eyes flashed as if to say ‘fight me’.

Alya tried to get back at her. However, her comeback was weak. 

“I hit my head on a rock and I had a bad headache for a day” Alya tried to fight back on her stance. 

Princess Justice looked straight in Alya’s eyes and for the first time in hours and hours, Chat and Alya saw true sadness in her. “At least it’s only an ounce of pain, compared to what the whole entire class had done to me ever since Lila came” 

On this statement, both Chat and Alya flinched. Princess Justice became shadowed and was about to make her leave, when Alya called to her. 

“I- I can’t apologize for what I have done to you, when you are not- well you. I also know that you will never forgive me until the time comes that it reaches your heart. I don’t even know if you will remember all of this once you de-akumatize. I do know one thing, though. This isn’t good, Princess Justice”

“What’s not good?” 

“Being akumatized for so long. Fighting against him. Resisting him. You don’t have to fight with Chat Noir like this. You could be de-akumatized and help Chat Noir-” 

“Like what? Like Pathetic Marinette?”

Alya flinched. 

“Hawkmoth gave me the most powerful of powers and the easiest to deal with other akumas. I can help so much more like this” 

“But it can’t be so easy,” Alya whispered, “there is no reason for him to keep you like an akuma if you are betraying him. For someone so smart and cunning, you are overlooking the fact that he himself has the power to de-evilize you if he wished. There has to be a price. There must be a price to pay at the end” 

“No. Duh.” Princess Justice nonchalantly said. 

This surprised Alya and Chat. 

“He can’t de-evilize me, because there is the risk of him being Scarlet Moth. He’s afraid to see what would happen if he himself tried to de-evilize me. And there is another reason…” Princess Justice trailed off. 

“And Also Alya? If you weren’t a charity place, then why keep Lila in a room of her own?” Princess Justice said. 

Alya looked at her as if she was crazy “She’s in a supply closet.”

“Too much space for trash if you ask me” Princess Justice said. 

Chat snickered from the side. When Alya glared at him, he tried to cover it up with coughing in his shoulder. 

Princess Justice smiled and said “Take them in will you? Our next target is the Bakery, so if- sorry- when we de-evilize that area you’ll have an area to actually live in with actual adults and with actual food” 

“I’m an adult” Mr. Ramier said, talking in his feeble voice for the first time. 

“Yes, sir. But you don’t count as an actual adult. Think of it as a donkey dressed as a unicorn versus an actual unicorn” Princess Justice said about making her move to leave. 

“Wait!”

Princess Justice turned around for probably the 3rd time or 4th time. 

Andre had created an icecream for her and was holding it out for her to take. 

“Peach pink, mint for his eyes and goth black to top of his mysteriousness. I hope you will receive this as a token of gratitude” 

Princess Justice eyed the icecream reluctantly and her eyes flashed to Chat Noir before immediately gazing back at the ice cream. She took it from him with her right hand. 

“Thank you” 

Both Alya and Chat Noir scrutinized the poor little ice cream in Princess Justice’s hand. 

Princess Justice was now looking for an escape more than ever because she definitely didn’t want to be here when they figured the icecream out. 

Princess Justice left without looking back, hoping for her own sake, that Chat Noir was dumb enough to not put the pieces together. 


	14. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to the Blood Moon Waltz in Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil while writing and I was attacked by this mob called ‘emotions’. I can still feel the aftereffects. STARCO for Life *sobs*

Chat Noir watched Princess Justice trying to avert his attention to something else other than the ice cream scene that had happened the day before. He, of course, had questions. Alya seemed to be very mind-numb after the incident. 

_ “She moved on? When? How? What?” Alya said as they watched Princess Justice quickly escape the scene and tripped over seemingly nothing on the rooftop.  _

_ “I remember when Marinette would come for her usual beauty…” Andre said.  _

_ “What beauty?” Chat Noir asked.  _

_ “I do not know who it is for I can see only vague details. And I’m legally obligated to not disclose information about the ice cream from before” Andre said.  _

_ “It was yellow, green for eyes, and peach pink for lips…” Alya muttered.  _

_ “And yet- my customers are allowed to disclose the details” Andre looked sharply at her.  _

_ “Who did she have a crush on, then?” Chat Noir, said thinking loudly.  _

_ “I’m bound by the best-friend vow. I can’t tell you. Maybe she’ll tell you herself, it was pretty obvious for everyone except to him. I swear he’s as oblivious as a rock” Alya said miming her lips zipped shut.  _

_ The dancing shadow of Princess Justice loomed over the buildings as she pranced away. Chat Noir thought and snapped his fingers.  _

_ “Luka! Right?” Chat asked. _

_ “The icecream now?” Alya asked, puzzled.  _

_ “No, the ice cream from before” Chat said.  _

_ “Um-no. Were you listening to cat-boy. It was BLONDE for his hair, GREEN for his eyes, and PINK for his lips. All of them rule out Luka, it’s quite obvious!”  _

_ “Um-Wayhem?” Chat Noir said, feebly.  _

_ “What?-NO?! Oh My Gosh. You are just as dense as him” Alya said.  _

_ “Just as dense as-” Chat’s eyes widened.  _

_ “Wait. It’s me??” Chat cried.  _

_ “NO,” Alya punctuated, “Though you do fit the description”  _

_ “Then who?!” Chat asked.  _

_ “It’s Adrien Agreste, not you. Idiot! Great. Now, Marinette will Kill me, since she hasn’t already.” Alya shrilled.  _

_ “But that IS Meee--eeowelous” Chat mentally patted himself on the back for the save.  _

_ He almost said that it was him, he couldn’t think of a worse way to reveal himself.  _

_ “It is. Well, it was. Until, he started pursuing Kagami. Marinette broke after that. It was already bad enough that he locked her in the friendzone, then he started asking her to help him get to Kagami, “ Alya stopped to rub her nose, “This is why I tried to get her to look at others. She didn’t like him. She freaking prayed him. Well, it kind of worked”  _

_ “It did?”  _

_ “Yes, during one akuma, she met Juleka’s older brother. Luka. He is sweet. Almost exactly like her. I think that if there is anyone in this world that understands her completely. It’s him. But that also proves something else” _

_ “What?”  _

_ “Think. Adrien and Kagami are also exactly alike. They both grew up in harsh households, maintaining a name and reputation. They both fight for their love. They both are willing to put a lot in for what they believe in. But, they are like fire and fire. It just doesn’t mix. It only groups together. Then you see, Marinette and Luka and they are both like water. They are both stubborn, gentle and way too loose. Both of them will let the other walk out. It will destroy them. But until that time comes. They will learn.” Alya said, concluding.  _

_ “Learn what?” Chat asked, a little dumbfounded.  _

_ “How to love.”  _

_ “How to love?”  _

_ “Well, what did you think, catsonova? That love just comes out of thin air and appears in front of us just waiting to be held? That the moment you look at someone, you just know that you will love them. That’s the biggest joke, if I ever heard one. Love is something that grows. It starts out like an unknown seed. You don’t know it’s there until it’s too late, it grows inside you”  _

_ Chat looked at her.  _

_ “Marinette loves Adrien?” Chat asked.  _

_ “By the sign of that ice cream, I’m pretty sure it’s ‘loveD’, cat” _

Chat looked at Princess Justice. Right now, she was rambling about pancakes and why they weren’t cakes in pans. 

“You liked Adrien?” Chat asked. 

Princess Justice fell backwards. Chat caught her. His green eyes implored her bluebell. She sighed. 

“Yes. I still like him. My heart is torn between 3 people. One of them I see just as a friend, another as maybe more, and another I never considered”

“My heart is torn, as well. Between 2 people”. 

_ Truth, yet a lie, but a truth. _

Princess Justice frowned. 

“Careful, Chat it’s not good to lie to yourself. It can confuse things and muddle your brain with the facts” 

Chat looked at her questioningly. 

“If someone lies to themselves, then it is quite easy to manipulate details. It’s why detectives are always in charge of cases that they are not personally related to. Their feelings and their motives can hide details and information that are in plain sight. You are lying to yourself. The sooner you accept the truth, the better” 

Chat thought for a while. 

“I am torn between 2 people” he declared. 

Same sentence. However this time…

_ Truth. _

“I’m not exactly sure what you did there, but you didn’t lie to yourself this time”

Chat smiled, softly. 

“One of them is out of reach, but the other is right next to me,” Chat said, bringing one strand of her hair and curling it around his finger. 

_ Truth.  _

Marinette blushed, a fiery red. 

Princess Justice moved away and hid her face behind her hands away from Chat to hide her crimson face. From the corner of her vision, she could see Chat smirking mischievously. 

“My, my the Princess doesn’t seemed to be as tough as she likes to say she is”

“Sh-shup ut, I mean. Up Shut. I MEANShut Up!”

Chat only chuckled at her. 

“Ugh-just end me. Here now” 

Chat snickered. 

“I don’t think so, Princess. I think I’ll keep you and I have something else to talk about” Chat said. 

Princess Justice peeked out from behind her hands. 

“Is you ice cream supposed to be signifying me?”

“...nooooo?” she mumbled. 

“Did anyone tell you that you are a horrible liar? For shame Princess Justice, I thought you were trying to stop others from lying…” Chat said. 

But then he stopped as if just realizing something. 

“Oh My Gosh. Your ice cream is signifying me, but that means-” 

“Oh Wow-Chat would you look at the time. Woops. Looks like I’ve got to go and uh-finish my homework. Yup. School Night and everything. Byeeeee” Princess Justice practically flashed out from the area. 

Chat shouted after Princess Justice. 

“But- hey, wait. THERE HASN’T BEEN SCHOOL FOR WEEKS!!!! COME BACK-” 


	15. NOTACHAPTER

PLEASE READ THIS NOTE (I BEG YOU): This was too big to be an intro note. Therefore I posted it as a chapter. The story/ next chapter shall be posted promptly.

I often find myself considering the thought of Justice. It seems like a very broad topic and a very questionable topic. I mean, Google out there is telling us that there are 4 types of Justice. Now that’s nonsense. I bet there’s more than 50 different types of Justice. Justice is something considered as a mystery to me, because everyone seems to have different ideas about Justice. I have a different idea about Justice. And that’s when I realized that what some people call Justice is kind of- idiotic. Please Please Please, allow me to take you on this philosophical lesson. 

A person named John Rawls had argued that Justice is Fairness, which immediately brought my mind to the thing we often hear countless people say to us from generation to generation. “LIFE ISN’T FAIR”: which now I perceive as “LIFE ISN’T JUSTICE”. If life isn’t fair, does that even mean that Justice exists?

Turns out, no. 

Justice is an abstract concept invented by humans to achieve what we call “Fairness”, which brought me to what justifies the difference between Justice and Revenge. I understand what people mean when they say that Revenge can never be justified. However, I would argue that   
Revenge is another form of Justice. Revenge is when a person takes the right of another person’s ability to inflict pain. Justice is something that is decided by our individual governments. A government is an organization of people. Then, how is it that it is only considered Justice when the government or lawyers deem the punishment? 

In my eyes, I see our current way of justice as putting the whip of punishment in the hands of someone who is more “reliable” and hoping that the whipper decides to punish the wrongdoer. What baloney. There is no one in the world you can trust more than yourself. We all learned that lesson by doing group projects. 

Francis Bacon said that Revenge is “wild justice” and that the people who think in such a way should be removed. However, I would argue that Revenge is a natural force that can achieve one’s personal meaning of Justice. 

Another type of Justice is called Retributive Justice and what is the definition of that? Person who has a form of punishment in which the wrongdoer is punished to the same extent as the wrongdoer. Hey! What do you think that sounds like? Ever heard of “An Eye for an Eye”? Yup, that’s the one. I can bring many evil, vile people that have escaped the grasp of our so-called “Justice”. What is justice when it doesn’t bring fairness to the people? 

And so I conclude this note with my final statement: I have and I always will believe that revenge can be justified. Revenge can be justified as long as the motivation behind your revenge is justifiable.


	16. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How interesting. How very interesting. It has been many chapters and none of you have noticed something very important. Do me a favor, fellow reader. Do me a favor and reread the chapters before you start reading this chapter. You all usually point out things when they don’t add up. Yet no one has pointed this out. *Cue Evil Laugh* So, if you have reread the chapters and came back here with a dumbfounded look, then read on dear friend and you shall see your blunder which you have missed. And if you’ve decided to not reread the chapters before, you’ve missed the potential to figure out a major plot twist that should have been clear as soon as it was written. 

Princess Justice looked at her bakery. Her former home. With her former family. The bakery was, now, an armory full of weaponry. The various breads had turned into medieval weapons. Princess Justice realized that the people who were caught up in the bakery were guarding her old room. But as her gaze shifted upwards, she found that the dangerously, unstable beanstalk was still there. It led all the way to the skies. 

What could they be possibly doing up there? 

Princess Justice looked to the guards. They were puny, so it would be easier to take care of them and gain access to the way up. 

She looked back at the clock in the room. That cat. He was running late. She couldn’t stick around for him. Hopefully, she could clear the way for him so he can come when he pleased.

“Well hello boys” she said as she dropped into her room. 

Immediately, the soldiers closed the entrances and surrounded her. 

“Well, that’s no way to treat your princess”

“We are under the orders of Verity Queen and Dark Knight. You are not allowed to be escorted within the premises, Princess Justice”

_ Truth. _

“Oh, but I’m royalty here too. Do not forget who you are here, soldier. Take me to my mother” 

“Princess Justice, you are under your mother. She is Verity. Justice is a product of Truth. You are under her influences as well” 

_ Truth. _

“Very well. I’ve seen you have taken your choice” she said and she crashed her hammer through every person in the room. 

Once she had made sure that she was the only person who was still standing she made her way to the top of the plant. There she met her first akuma. 

Dark Knight. 

“Well this is quite a surprise, Princess Justice. I’m so glad to see that the Princess has decided to join our forces” Dark Knight said, bowing down. 

_ Truth. _

“I’m not here to join you” 

“What?” 

“Dark Knight. I relieve you of your position as the knight” 

“You cannot do that!” 

_ Truth. _

“Can’t I?” Princess Justice said as she smirked. 

She aimed for his sword and he dodged the spikes in the nick of time. He froze for a second and then tutted. 

“What would your mother think?”

“She is not my mother nor am I her daughter since we are both akumatized. Until we de-akumatize, we are akumas that have no relation to who we once were”

“You know that’s not true”

_ Truth. _

Princess Justice blinked. What does he mean by that? 

“It is our anger that transforms us to our worst form. However, that doesn’t mean we throw away who we once were. After all, we will forget what has happened to us once we get de-akumatized” Dark Knight said.

Princess Justice stood up from her fighting stance. 

“Your words speak that you are wise. But…”

“They are not my words. They are your mother’s”

“That explains it. Well, have you ever watched Marvel?” 

“What?”

Her chained meteor hammer, which had been behind Dark Knight the entire time, hit his sword, de-evilising him.

“Watch the hands not the mouth” she said, with a smirk.

The akuma rose up from the sword. Princess Justice scrambled to find a place to keep the akuma until Chat Noir arrived on the scene. There was only one place she could keep it. With a sigh, she grabbed the akuma and sealed it in her pocket. After all, she can’t be double akumatized.

She looked at the patch of vines. There was little to no chance that Chat could find her within the maze inside. She thought for a while and looked at her hammer. 

She walked inside the maze dragging her hammer on the green vines, making an indent on the vine. She made sure to make them contrasting against the vines. 

She made her way to the middle of the vines, she knew she was in the right place when she reached an archway encased by white and pink cherry blossoms. She cautiously walked into the room.

There stood no one but a soldier. Princess Justice stifled her laughter. There was no need to fight this lonely soldier. She arrived at the place that she wanted to. She had to talk to her mother.

“Stop right there” the unnamed soldier shouted.

“Seriously? I’m here to talk to Queen Verity. I didn’t know she was so strict on trespassers” 

“She’s just strict on her daughter as any mother should be. It’s you who is being trouble by not following her commands” 

Princess Justice bristled, “Verity does NOT command me”. 

“Truth is existent everywhere. Justice is born from the truth. Even as your name is Justice, you seek the truth in my words” 

_ Truth. _

Princess Justice paused. She squinted.

“You’re right.” she realized. 

“Though, you seek the truth, you're no Princess Justice. You’re Princess Revenge” the unnamed soldier said back. 

_ Truth. _

Princess Justice straightened her back and held her guard. 

“You are right in all ways. However, do you know how this became revenge?” 

The soldier looked back perplexed. 

“When?” he asked cautiously. 

“The moment I took Justice into my hands. The problem with mankind is this. It is okay when the “force” as we call it brings karma to the ones who have wronged us. That is in our definition “Justice”. However, the moment someONE tries to bring karma themselves to the people who have wronged us, it is considered to be unrightful. Wrong” Princess Justice paused. 

“It is when a human takes it into their own hands when Justice turns to Revenge because in the eyes of all others watching, the act is considered selfish, which in itself is quite ironic. The reason why you ask? Because people like to judge each other so much that they forget that the same thing can and  _ will  _ happen to them. That is the force of Justice. The force of True Justice. Revenge.” 

Princess Justice knew. She knew that Truth rang in her words. Not just because she believed in it, but because that was the mindset of those all around her. The mindset she was taught. And that was the very mindset that was crushed into pieces. That held her in advantage of another. That turned her into  _ this.  _

None of this would have happened if people she so dearly cared about, thought about looking back twice. 

None of this would have happened if her mother just believed her. 

None of this would have happened.

None of this would have happened if she did what she did every time. Brought justice to the citizens of Paris. That includes herself. 

When did she stop thinking about herself? Had it been so long that she’d forgotten that she had self-respect? 

She whipped her head to clear her thoughts. 

_ No more.  _

No one will ever hurt her again. 

The soldier turned slowly into Queen Verity. 

“You surprise me, my dear. Not a lot have been able to give back truth to the truth. You are the first” Queen Verity said with a hint of pride. 

Princess Justice smirked. 

“It is exactly the reason why you should join my royal regime, dear. You would do so well. We both can bring Hawkmoth his earrings and ring. We’ll forever be the Queen and Princess of this new land!” Queen Verity persuaded with a sickly, sweet tone. 

Princess Justice’s smirk vanished. In its place was a frown. 

“It seems you have forgotten yourself, Verity. You are no longer a mother and no longer Verity, herself. Hawkmoth has turned you sick” 

“As to you, my daughter. It’s quite good that you have that black cat on your side, you can easily trick him. He’ll believe anything you say in a heartbeat. Come, my sweetness, we can both rule side by side” 

“Have you gone deaf! Do you hear yourself?! Your malice and cunning nature is nothing of what truth should have”

“Vincit Omnia Veritas” Queen Verity said as she narrowed her eyes. 

_ Lie. _

“Amor Vincit Omnia” Princess Justice shot back. 

Queen Verity rolled her shoulders back. 

“You know I was going to do this the right way...but I don’t think I will anymore” Queen Verity said. 

Princess Justice was suddenly wrapped with the vines that scoured the place. In a grunt of effort, she tried to move the arm which her hammer was tightly wrapped in. However, she was stuck mid-air unable to defend herself as all her limbs caught entangled. 

“Do you know what I do to those who don’t follow my rule, my sweet petal?” Queen Verity said. 

Princess Justice gave nothing more than a sharp look of the eye. 

“I give them their worst nightmare. Kind of like your power actually” Queen Verity said as she chuckled. 

Princess Justice still stood not catching the queen’s meaning. 

“I bring their worst nightmare alive. It’s quite amazing you didn’t hear the screams from below this little cot” Queen Verity said as she smiled viciously. 

Princess Justice’s eyes stood up as she understood. She fought a little more, but the vines started to look ice-blue. 

Queen Verity chuckled. 

“No! You can’t do it. You can’t bring him here. He’ll destroy this. You can’t” Princess Justice said. 

“Why can’t I?” Queen Verity asked. 

“He’ll destroy the universe if you bring him. He will. Don’t do this.” Princess Justice said. 

“Hmmmmm….Too late” Queen Verity said as she batted her eyes in innocence. 

Just then a big flash of light occurred as the vines that trapped her retreated back to their spot. Princess Justice scrambled upward only to feel a cool touch at the back of her neck. 

She knew who it was before she turned. 

“Well hello there. I believe we’ve already met” Chat Blanc said behind her. 

She was screwed. 

* * *

  
  


On the other side of the city, Sabrina laughed with Chloe as she heard Chloe tell a line that she was waiting for Sabrina to laugh at. 

“Wait here, Sabrina. I need to wash my face again. I can feel it getting oily” Chloe left the room. 

A Purple mask appeared over her face as Chloe left the room. 

“How long do you think you can keep this up?” Hawkmoth whispered in her mind. 

“As long as I can. I seem to have them all fooled that I’m the real Sabrina” Sabrina whispered. 

“Someone will figure it out eventually that you are Lila Rossi” Hawkmoth said. 

“Until then, I’ll be hiding in the shadows after all if the superheroes did their homework then they should have known that the  _ Miraculer _ is at the Wax Museum” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd me: Do you see the plot twist now, dear reader? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> 2nd me: Yah they got the idea. Though it was just to cover up your mista-
> 
> 3rd me: Shut up. They don’t need to know that. Let’s talk about-
> 
> 1st me: How’s everyone doing at home? Hope you are all safe. I’m pooping art on my Instagram. It’s my stress reliever. So....follow me on Instagram? @nit3star19
> 
> 2nd me: You’re an Idiot. With a capital I. 
> 
> 1st me: With a capital lowercase L?
> 
> 2nd me: See what i mean?
> 
> 1st me: It’s a joke
> 
> 2nd me: It was a horrible joke.
> 
> 1st me: Just because you don’t have a sense of humor doesn’t mean-
> 
> 2nd me: I am you.
> 
> 3rd me: Begone Thought. 
> 
> 1st me: That’s not how you use the word.


End file.
